Kylie Drake: A Sitch with Time
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Sequel to Kylie Possible. Kim and Ron have a mishap and end up over 25 years in the future and their only hope of return lie with a woman named Kylie Drake and her team. But what are they hiding from them? And are they changing the future just being there?
1. The Begining

Alex: Hey guys. I decided to work on this and my DP story so I took the others off for now. So I know the time travel thing isn't that big but I'm going to try and make it work, so all your comments are welcome. This is the start. It's set one year after the last story, and the past is right after A stitch in time. Enjoy and I only own my own characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: In the Beginning<p>

**November 6, 2032**

**12: 48 P.M.**

**Middleton**

Kylie Possible Drake sighed as replied to her aunt Hana Stoppable Adams as she saw her younger cousins run by, "No. I think I'll wait on kids."

Riley walked up at that raising an eyebrow, "No kids? But Kylie your 25…"

Kylie shot her younger sister a look, "I'm 23, my birthdays in three days…"

Riley rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying you're getting up there…." This earned her a slap upside the head from Kim, who had snuck up behind them with Ray in her arms.

"Hey Mom," Kylie greeted as Riley greeted, "Hey. Was that necessary?"

Kim handed Ray to Kylie, "Yes. Watch your brother. I have to talk to Mom."

Kylie holds her babbling baby brother as she tries to protest but her mom was far gone.

Kylie sighs as looks down at baby Ray as his eyes began to watered, "Please no." Ray began to whimper, "Please…." Kylie held up a toy bunny Hana had handed her, "Look at Bun-Bun…."

Ray let out a wail as Kylie moans. Riley rolls her eyes as she grabs Ray from Kylie and he stops crying.

Kylie glares at Riley and Ray, "That baby hates me and I don't get why."

Hana laughed at her niece's pain, "Maybe you're just not a baby person?"

"Kendall and Kristen loved me though," Kylie protested as she looked over at her now 5 year old twin siblings playing with their cousins Jack and Casey, Jim's kids, and Zack and Lacey, Tim's kids.

"Maybe this one can just see your evil soul," A voice teased behind them.

Kylie turned and sent a playful glare at her younger brother, Rick, "Richard…"

"Oh, no. She's using my first name," Rick joked acting terrified, "I think she might kick my ass."

"Rick!" Hana and Riley scolded as they covered Ray's ears.

"Kick his ass, Kylie!" Zack cried.

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" Jack added.

"Zachary!"

"Jackson!"

Kelly, Jim's wife, and Meg, Tim's wife, were there in a flash scolded their sons in a flash.

That's when Jim and Tim walked up laughing to Kylie, Rick, and Riley, (Hana had left when she had the chance.)

"My money's on Ky!" Jim smiled.

Tim waved his arm dismissively, "Please Ricky would totally win!"

"James Thomas! Timothy Jonathan!" Anne scolded as she walked up, "No betting on your niece and nephew!"

Ryan, Matt, Hana's husband, and Ron looked at this display, "Possibles…."

"So, tomorrow is your and Kylie'sanniversary. Whatcha doing?" Matt asked curious.

"I'm thinking Paris or London. We got off 3 days since her birthdays two days after it," Ryan replied sipping his beer.

"Just keep her happy son," Ron added as he lifted Kendall up into his arms.

"No problem there Mr. Stoppable, I mean what could _possibly _go wrong?"

Famous last words.

….

**March 30, 2003**

**3:29 a.m.**

**London, England**

Fifteen year old Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable snuck quietly through the vents of a highly thought of museum.

Well quietly for them.

"I don't see why the police really couldn't hande this?" Ron complained as scooted after Kim.

" We're here. So stop. Let just stop the guy and go home. We have that test in Barkin's class tomorrow!" Kim responded as she dropped down from a vent opening into a hallway.

Ron followed landing on his butt with a thud, "When don't we have a test for Barkin? I swear he shows up at the worst possible time as a sub."

"Ron," Kim scolded as she picked the lock to the main room of the building.

"Since when can you pick locks?" Ron questioned as the door clicked open.

"Tweebs," she flung the door opened as she found a man in a dark clothes and hair laughing as he held up an ancient pot.

Kim and Ron remained quiet as usually the villain in question began spouting out his evil monologue, "I told Raion I could get it! I told him! Now the Order of The Beast shall feel our wrath and Global Justice can do nothing! And all it took was a little work!"

That was enough for Kim, "Stop right there!"

The man jumped and looked at the dark figures in the shadows of the room, "Kylie Drake? But how?"

Kim and Ron share a confused look, "That's a new one," Ron commented.

Kim rolled her eyes and stepped out of the shadows into the light, "Sorry, not this Kylie girl. But your still in trouble."

"Kim Possible! Ron Stoppable!" The man cried still a bit terrified.

"Finally someone knows me!" Ron cheered as Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket, "Oh boy."

"Not as bad as Kylie and Ryan Drake…" the man murmured, he shook his head and told them, "it's a pleasure to see you in your prime Kim but I have not time to play with you to see your skills."

The man turns and presses a button on his watch and a large yellow-orange portal opens beside him, "I must be off." He walked into the portal.

"Come on!" Kim called to Ron as she ran into the portal.

"Kim! You know scary portals are never good!" He called but never the less followed Kim thru the portal of doom.

….

**November 7, 2032**

**10:30 a.m. **

**Global Justice**

Tanya Load, eighteen year old super genius and employee of Global Justice, was updating her files when something popped up in her screen, "huh?"

"Something wrong?" Masahiro Ike asked as he and Maria DeSoto walked in covered in smoke.

"What happened to you?" Cam Du asked as he looked up from his book.

"Lynn and Ward didn't want to come quietly and they had flame throwers," Maria explained before turning back to Tanya, "So what's up?"

"Energy surge in England," Tanya explained, "We better check it out."

"Well aren't Ky and Ry there right now?" Cam asked not wanting to fly, "Can't they check it out?"

Tanya, Maria, and Masahiro all looked at him like he was an idiot, "Do you want to call and interrupt their anniversary for the, what is it now, 4th time?"

Cam shuddered and quickly went into mission mode, "Alright, Nightwing, Hawkeye, with me. Chip on standby with tech support." They nodded to their code names as Tanya tease, "Gotcha Junior!"

Cam sighed as he, Maria, and Masahiro left the room to head to the hanger, "Stupid, Kylie with her stupid codenames…."

* * *

><p>Alex: So it begins…maybe. Anyway, who's going to the midnight premiere of Hunger games? *raises hand* I'm so excited! Tomorrows the day. Anyway Review, tell me what you think. See ya next time.<p>

_Useless notes_

_Codenames for Global Justice Team_

_Team Kano_

_Kylie A. P. Drake- Tigress_

_Ryan A. Drake- Leo_

_W. Cameron Du, Jr.-Junior _

_Masahiro S. Ike-Hawkeye_

_Maria J. DeSoto- Nightwing_

_Tanya R. Load-Chip_

_Possible/Stoppable notes_

_Tim married Meg Parker and had two kids, Zack and Lacey._

_Jim married Kelly Jackson and had two kids, Jack and Casey. _

_Jack and Zack (both 13)were born a week apart, Casey and Lacey (both 7)were born 3 months apart._

_Hana married a man named Matt Adams and is pregnant with their first child._


	2. Just Stupid

Alex: Don't kill me. I know it's been over two months but I've been busy with school since it's my senior year and I had college stuff. So, here is chapter two, I don't know if it will be good or not so just go with it. I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Just stupid<p>

**November 7, 2032 **

**6:39 p.m.**

**London,England**

**Xanadu: Restaurant**

Kylie pocked at her salad.

Ryan looked over at her, "is something wrong honey?"

Kylie looked up at Ryan and his concerned face.

"Not really hungry," She replied as she saw a waiter walked by, "Water please."

Ryan stared at this. Water instead of wine? "You aren't-"

Kylie jumped, "No way! No way in hell! We are too careful!"

Ryan didn't know whether or not he believed that, "Are you an example of nothings 100%?"

Kylie sends him a glare at the mention of her parents "accident", "Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

Their couch in the den was far from nice so Ryan sighed and replied, "Understood. But if you were…you-know….you would tell me?"

Kylie stared at her husband, "of course. Who else would I tell? Ryan your acting like my nervous boyfriend tonight, is everything alright?"

Ryan looked away replied, "I don't know. Your dad said keep you happy and I begin thinking afterwards, do I? I mean we haven't had a single nice dinner and our dates are far from perfect-"

Kylie leaned over the table and took your hand, "Ryan Andrew Drake, if you weren't making me happy I would have told you by now. I'm not exactly one to let you get away with stuff like that and besides most of the bad dates are my fault anyway. I am a Possible. "

As Kylie said that Ryan smiled and they leaned in to kiss but pulled apart as a bang was heard. They swiveled and turned and saw an explosion.

Kylie looked at Ryan and Ryan looked back and sighed.

"Let's do it."

…..

**November 7, 2032 **

**6:26 p.m.**

**Beast Temple**

**Somewhere in Japan**

Riley yawned and Rick grumbled as they followed the cheetah and jaguar down the hall.

"Cheetara what is it?" Riley complained.

Cheetara, Riley's cheetah animal spirit, growled, "Stop and feel. Feel your surrounds."

Riley stared; Cheetara never snapped at her, she was a sassy but kind guardian.

"I feel it," Rick commented suddenly serious as his jaguar, Shadow, growled.

Riley raises her eyebrow and sat quiet. She felt it. A ripple.

A single surge.

"I feel it," She commented looking a Cheetara, "what is it?"

"A change," Shadow commented, "A risk. Something wrong."

"Someone has disrupted the order of the universe," Cheetara continues.

"We should call Kylie and Ryan," Rick told Riley as he stomped off.

…..

**Back in London**

**6:49 P.M.**

Kim awoke with a raging headache and looked up and saw a Hispanic girl above her, "You okay Ms. Possible?"

Kim groaned and sat up as she heard anger voice, "God Damn! Are you insane? Or just plan stupid?"

Kim glanced over and saw an anger blonde in a stunning green dress next to a confused and embarrassed looking boy. The blonde was yelling at an anger boy in an odd uniform, "You not only have caused major damage to the museum, ruined my anniversary again, and possibly traumatized an elephant but couldn't stop a 15 year old Ron Stoppable from being kidnapped!"

That caught Kim's attention as she suddenly remembered she had gotten ambushed after rushing out of the portal and been knocked out.

She jumped up and the Hispanic women tired to stop but Kim just broke away from her and yelled, "Where's Ron?"

The yelling women gave a shocked look to her and gives a look to the man in uniform and the well dressed man looking scared. They both nodded and her as she sighed.

Kim looks around at the young adults as the others all nodded at the young blonde women, the women looked at her and looked uncertain and she told her, "Um, well." She sighs and continues, "I'm Kylie Drake, I'm…..an agent for global justice! We're going to help you."

Kim stares at her, "I don't care! Where's Ron?"

Kylie looked at the others as if to say help me. The well dressed man steps forward, "I'm afraid we don't know Ms. Possible."

…..

**November 7, 2032 **

**7:30 p.m.**

**?**

"Raion?"

Raion looked over a main, "Yes?"

"We have a problem," the man replied.

Raion raises eyebrow, "What _problem_?"

* * *

><p>Alex: Sorry crap or not? I'm going to flash back to the fight were Ron was kidnapped. So anyway review. Btw, recently the books I loved as a child, <em>Animorphs by K.A. Applegate, <em>are being re-released. Currently they have released #1-#6, These are my favorite books ever and highly recommended for you read these. Caught ya later!

_Animorphs-an English language science fiction series of young adult books written by K. A. Applegate. Five humans, Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and Tobias, and one alien, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill (nicknamed Ax), obtain the ability to morph into any animal they touch. They name themselves "Animorphs", Using their ability, they battle a secret alien infiltration of Earth_


	3. The Mission

Alex: I've been working on it a while. I hope you guys like it. I own only original characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Mission!<p>

**GJ HQ**

**November 7, 2032**

**10:57 p.m.**

Kylie, Ryan, and the others returned to HQ with Kim in tow.

Now Kylie was talking with Ryan as they returned my changing in the locker room into their uniforms to the medical bay, "Plan? I have no plan."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at this so she continued, "My teenage mother is back in time, my teenage father has been kidnapped, my brothers and sisters and my very existences are at stakes, and my anniversary was ruined, again."

Ryan sighed and gave her a quick hug stopping her, "Everything will work out."

Kylie pushed him away a little and replied in a slight cold voice, "Don't make promises we can't keep."

…

**Medical Bay**

Kim stared at the giant clock above the Hispanic girl, Maria she thought, it wasn't the time that shocked her, though that was odd too, but the date. It said it was November of 2032.

"Shocked?" An African America teen asked coming in, noticing her staring at the clock, "I would be."

"Shush!" Maria scolded waving her hand at the younger woman, "We don't want to upset her!"

The Teen rolled her eyes, "Well anyway nice to meet you Miss Possible, I'm Tanya-"

"Do not finish that sentence!" a commanding voice ordered as the blonde from earlier, It was Drake, Kayla Drake? No. Kyle? Kylie! It was Kylie Drake.

"Why?" The vaguely familiar looking man in the back asked, Kim believed his name was Cam.

"Any information she gets could alter the time stream and possibly cause major damage to the time stream," The man following her in explained, "We could not be born, or aliens could rule to world or other shit like that, so only first names." The man sighed and looked at Kim, "Hello I'm Ryan."

Tanya gave Ryan a look," Kylie gave her last name"

"I wasn't thinking" She replied as she looked at Kim, "By now you've realized you're in the future and with Global Justice.."

Kim nodded calmly a bit down, "The flying base is new."

Kylie ignores that comment and continued, "I can assure you we'll hurry to get you home and to find D-Ron."

Kim looked at the seriously, "Where is Ron? And why was he taken?"

Everyone looked turned to Kylie and she sighed rubbing her temples.

Kim studied Kylie and concluded she was their leader or captain or whatever and they were waiting for her to answer.

"We are GJ's stop team, and as such we often take on their toughest foes. One being a shady crime boss that goes by the name Raion. Raion has it out for us since we have been stopping his plans so much," Kylie explained in a dull tone, "Now A good way to screw with us or get what they want would be to hold either you or Ron hostage."

Kim gave them an odd look, "Why me and Ron?"

"Because you're The Kim Possible and The Ron Stoppable," a Japanese man gushed as he entered the room, "You saved the world countless times and not to mention you two are-"

"Masahiro," Ryan cut him off, "No more. Have you forgotten…the complications?"

Masahiro blushed, "Oh right. Sorry, it's just your Kim Possible!"

"You've known her for years," Kylie gave him a look.

"But this is when she's save the world and taken down bad guys every other day," Masahiro gushes like a fan boy.

"Enough, Hiro," Maria scolded.

Kim was at a lost to what to do. She was overwhelmed by these people. By Kylie, Ryan, Cam, Tanya, Masahiro, and Maria, they all were talking all trying to tell her stuff and hide stuff from here

Suddenly a voice rang above the intercom making everyone cringe.

"Agent Drake! Agent Drake! Bridge now!"

Kylie and Ryan both groaned as they moved to the door.

"Cam's in charge!" Kylie called as they exited the room.

"Aw! Why Cam?" Masahiro groaned as Maria and Tanya giggled.

Kim sighed as she leaned back and rubbed her head. This was stupid, she needed to find Ron and get back home.

Now.

….

**Bridge**

"…FIX IT!"

Kylie cringed back from the director.

Betty Director hadn't changed much from when Kim Possible was a teen, she was a had grey hair now and wasn't in as good of shape but she could still beat you down.

Ryan stepped up and told her, "We're on but we need to find Ron first."

"Tanya and Wade already are working on a time travel thingie to get them back too," Kylie added sheepishly trying to tide over her anger.

"That's good, Drake. But what of Stoppable! We can't even get a hint of where Raion, hell even where he's lackie Korron is, how the hell are we suppose to find Stoppable?" The Director demanded causeing every agent in the room to shiver in terror.

They all sat silent with no ideas till Ryan spoke up, "I got an idea. You'll far from like it though…"

….

**11:09 p.m.**

Ron groaned and sat up rubbing his head and looked around and found himself in a nice room with nacos next to him.

"This is sweet but weird," Ron commented as he began walking around the room, "Kim! Kim!"

"I'm afraid she's not here. But that's a good thing." A strong voice commented.

* * *

><p>Alex: Review and tell me what you think. In other news I've graduated from High School and have gotten laptop. So, I hope to have a little more time for this. Also I've seen the Avengers (1010 by the way). Hawkeye and Black Widow are my favorite. Seeing how S.H.E.I. L.D. works has given me a clearer view of how I want GJ to work in the story. Anyway, some old friends are back in the next chapter.


	4. The Lead

Alex: Okay, I'm trying to get back in the groove but this chapter is a little…um….anyway, I need ideas so send me some. I own only characters Disney doesn't.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Leads<p>

**November 8, 2032**

**7:32 a.m.**

Kylie handed her sword to the man as she entered the prison.

She ignored most of the annoyed cries of the prisoners till she reached a cell with a blue man in it grumbling to himself as he wrote a letter, "Dr. Drakken?"

The man turned noticing the young women, "Kylie Anna Possible!"

Kylie sighed rubbing her head, "Did you get the letter?"

Dr. Drakken raised his eyebrow.

Kylie groaned, "The Christmas card?"

"Christmas?" Drakken asked in confusion.

Kylie face palmed, "Ryan got married-"

"Ryan got married!" Drakken cried shocked, "I'm a father-in-law? To who?!"

Kylie pointed to herself.

Drakken started unsure for a minute then his jaw dropped.

"Kylie Drake?"

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sorry, we haven't visited. Been busy. Saving the world…."

Drakken sat awkwardly, "um, it's okay. But, where's Ryan?"

Now this is weird, "He's babysitting my time traveled mom. Dr. Drakken, do you know the location of Raion?"

"That evil crime lord?!" Drakken asked shocked beyond belief, "Well…."

Kylie gave Drakken a look that rivaled Shego's, "Dr. Drakken…."  
>…<p>

Kim glared at Ryan as she sat with him in his and Kylie's robo-car thing.

"Lighten up, Kim," Ryan told her.

"I would but you won't let me watch TV, read, or listen to music," Kim commented motioning around the silent car, "'any knowledge you gain might change the future!'" Kim quoted annoyed as Kylie opened to door on looked at Kim.

Kylie raised her eyebrow and motioned to the backseat. Kim groaned and climbed into the back allowing for Kylie to take the passenger sit.

"What did Drakken say?" Ryan asked as he pulled away from the prison and drove away.

Kylie leaned back and pulled out a piece of paper, "He gave me the name and location of a guy that does business with Korron. "

"What's his name?" Kim asked leaning forward and looking at the name, "Chad Smith?

Ryan gave Kylie a look, "Please tell me it's a code name."

Kylie shrugged and pulled out her phone, "Whatever we need to head over there before time starts messing up."

Ryan nodded flipping the car into flight mode; hey Global Justice gives you all the gadgets.

"Why couldn't I stay with the Tanya chick or Cam guy again?" Kim groaned at the boredom in her life. Kylie had somehow blocked the kimmunicator so she had no way of contacting anyone either.

Ryan and Kylie share a look.

_Flashback to a year ago_

_Kylie and Ryan walk in and see Kristen and Kendall laughing as they run around Cam and Tanya duck taped to chairs and Masahiro and Maria who were surrounded my cokes as they laid passed out on the floor._

"Reasons."

Kim sighed and laid her head against the window.

Kylie did the same think and Ryan began laughing out of nowhere causing Kylie and Kim giving him a look.

…

With Rick and Riley….

They sighed as they climbed out of their car and saw their old house.

It looked about the same except that now it was slightly more welcoming with Kim, Kristen, Kendall, and Ray's presence.

The front door opened and out came two red headed children, "RICK! RILEY!"

Rick and Riley smiled as they scooped up their little siblings and carried them inside to see their father bouncing Ray on his lab while watching reruns of Fearless Ferret. Rick and Riley held up the kids while looking at their father.

The silent message was receive as Ron gave them a look, "I knew you were out there."

They rolled their as they put Kendall and Kristen down as Riley walked away and Rick pulled out presents for them, "Where's Kim?"

Kim walked in from the other room carrying pizza, "Rick, Riley," Kim smiled.

Despite what people thought Rick and Riley actually liked Kim. They didn't have a lot of good memories of their mother like Rob had had. So, Kim really took the place Bonnie should have had in their hearts.

"Hi, Kim," Riley greeted hugging her, "Listen I know Ryan and Kylie are all mushie-mushie but I know she always gives you her number or a contact in case of emergencies!"

Kim raised her eyebrow, "Well, yeah. But what's wrong?"

Riley sighed, "Cheetara and Shadow have this idea something is wrong."

Kim stared for a minute before grabbing her head in pain.

"Kim?" Riley asked concerned for her grabbed her shoulder.

Kim looked up at Riley for a minute squinting her eyes, "Was your hair always brown?"

Riley ran a hand thru her brown hair, "Yeah, are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Alex: So, I need ideas for things to change thru time shifts. Review and the next chapter will be better. btw college is killing me<p> 


	5. The evils of computers

Alex: It's been a while. Sorry, blame chadtayor020. He roped me into writing a crossover with him with our Danny Phantom characters. Anyway, I own only characters like Kylie, Ryan, Paladin, etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The evils of computers<p>

**November 8, 2032**

**9:32 a.m.**

**Small villiage in Brazil**

Kim groaned as she sat in Ryan and Kylie's car. They wouldn't even let her get out to help them find that Chad guy. She was stuck eating cookies behind the driver set in the super high tech car.

She was always so active she hated waiting while others did the work. She glared annoyed at the dash board extremely bored till she noticed something on the floor board and pulled it up revealing a laptop. She opened it smiling as the using name was in, KP Drake, but not the password.

KP Drake? Probably Kylie's. But what would her password be? Kim always used something no one thought of, the day she and Ron became friend. But she knew next to nothing about Kylie expected she worked for global justice, she was part of some team, and she hung out with Ryan…

She stared at the text box and shrugged as she typed in ryan, praying for something to happened.

Luckily it did. The computer opened with happy tune and a picture of Kylie, a blonde young man, a brown haired young woman, a pair red heads children, a boy and girl, and a baby with red hair.

"Her family," Kim concluded. She noticed she had internet and opened an engine and typed in her name. Her jaw dropped as a wiki page with Kim Stoppable popped up.

"What?!" Kim stared at it, "This must me a joke." Till she glanced down and saw several of websites that were listed said the same this. She clicked on one and glanced at home page that was apparently devoted to her.

She looked around and found basic stuff that over her life briefly up to up to her graduation. Then it cut off. Kim was shocked that she had ended up dating Ron. She clicked on 'where is she now?'

A picture an older Kim popped up with an older Ron. They still looked the sane but older and only slightly graying. Below it was a picture of a blonde young man, a brown haired young woman, a pair red heads children, a boy and girl, and a baby with red hair. The same from Kylie's background.

Kim glance at the words under the picture. _Kim's step children, Rick and Riley with their half- brothers and sister, Kendall, Kristen, and Ray._

Step-children? Kimwas so confused as she noticed a picture below the one of the children and went down and jaw dropped as a picture of Kylie Drake and Ryan popped up. They were smiling in the picture and hugging. She glance below at the words.

_Kylie, Kim's daughter, with her husband Ryan Drake._

Kim let the laptop slide off her lap as the knowledge that the woman she'd been around the entire time was her daughter.

Now that Kim thought about Kylie looked like her and Ron. How did miss that?

Kim jumped as the door opened and Kylie looked in, "Kim, we're going to grab some lunch before heading off. Come on."

Kim just stared at Kylie noticing her messy blonde, her bright green eyes, she had freckles on nose and cheeks, and a slight smirk on her face. Kylie was a mix of Kim and Ron, but she did favor Kim.

"Kim, you alright?" Kylie asked as she placed her hand on her arm as Kim jerked back and slipped out of the car and stared at her.

"No," Kim told her, "I'm not, Kylie."

Kylie looked at Kim confused, "What are you…." Kylie blinked as she saw the computer at the floor board. Kylie's face twisted to angry, "What did you do?"

Kim took a chance to trip Kylie and race away trying to run from a future see didn't want to see at the moment.

….

Kylie jumped back up as Kim ran off. A growl erupted from Kylie, a feline growl, "Paladin."

A red-orange tiger appeared beside her and chases after her tackling her to the ground.

Kylie sighed looking at the computer real quick, "Shit." Kim knew everything she didn't need to know at that point.

Kylie ran to where Paladin had tackled Kim ignoring the looks she was getting from the people, "You idiot! How dare you endanger my life by-" Kylie stopped as she noticed was out cold, "Shit." She glared at Paladin as he was absorbed back into Kylie.

Kylie felt her pulse as she pulled Kim into her arms and pressed her com button, "Ryan meet me at the car. Now."

…

**November 8, 2032**

**9:32 a.m.**

**Unknow location**

Ron looks down at the photo of him, Bonnie, and their three kids in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Alex: Yes….No…Look I just want human contact review! Anyway ideas are welcome.<p> 


	6. Issues

Alex: Sorry, it's been over 6 months! College kicked my ass. Then work started kicking it. And now with my family moving that's kicking my ass. Anyway, I'll try not to do it again. So, this is chapter 6, I own only my characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Issues<p>

**November 8, 2032**

**12: 55 P.M.**

**Team Kano's Plane**

Kylie positioned herself in a set beside a window on their plane. She was mad at herself.

She never let her emotions run wild and yet she let her anger at Kim show. The anger bled into Paladin as he took down Kim and now she was in the medical bay.

"Kylie?"

Kylie looked up at Ryan as he entered the room and sighed looking at her, "I thought you and Kim had made up."

The blonde glanced out the window. Ryan and Kylie had rejoined the others on the private plane as they headed to where they were told Korron was, "No. We just ignored the tension and conflicts. We were so busy anyway with getting her moved with Dad, Rick and Riley heading to the temple, Kendall and Kristen being born, me and you getting married and joining Global Justice. We just never manage to get around to making up or clearing the air rather."

Ryan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug placing a kiss on her forehead, "Kim's going to be okay. But are you?"

Kylie sighed, "I don't know."

At that moment a thud-thud was heard from the ceiling and glanced out the window to see an armor men dropping onto the wing of their plane.

"Son of bitch."

"Kylie, language."

…..

Kim opened her eyes blinking at the bright lights.

"Ms. Possible," a voice commented, "You alright?"

Sitting up Kim looked over to see Maria looking over her clipboard in her hand, "What hit me?"

"Paladin."

The redhead raised her eyebrow groaning in pain, "what?"

"Paladin, Kylie's tiger, hit you, "the Hispanic woman commented as she handed her some pain pills and some water, "here Paladin nailed you hard."

"Tiger?" Kim asked confused as she swallowed the pills quickly, her head was throbbing.

"Paladin is Kylie's spirit animal," Maria explained, "Me, Masahiro, Kylie, and Ryan are all students of a martial arts temple based on animal movements and spirit." As Maria said that a tiny bat appeared and crawled along her arm, "Like my spirit animal here, Tacey."

As Kim finished her water and glanced at Maria confused, "That's about a 7.5 on the weirdness scale. But why did the tiger-"Suddenly it all came back to Kim, "Oh god." Kim laid back down, "Oh god. Kylie's my daughter."

"Oh, you found out," Maria commented not really surprised, "that explains why Paladin tackled you."

The redhead shot up and looked at the Hispanic woman annoyed, "You KNEW?!"

Maria shrugged, "Everyone here knew. It's common knowledge that Kylie Drake use to be Kylie Possible. Plus she, Masahiro, and I have been friends for years. That involved meeting you a lot as well."

Kim raised her eyebrow at Maria, "Me? But what about Ro-"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The time traveler and nurse glanced at door as Kylie opened the door and tossed in man that appeared to be knocked out, flaming sword in hand, "Don't come out for a while. Ninjas."

…..

**November 8, 2032**

**10: 55 A.M.**

**Stoppable House**

Rick and Riley were in actually not that concerned when they called Kylie and Ryan and instead got Tanya on the screen, "Rick, Rile-What happened to Riley's hair?!"

The Stoppable siblings shared a look, "My hair has always been this color."

"No you were blonde not brunette! I knew I should have activated the stabilizer earlier!" Tanya cursed, "But its fine now. I managed to use to your tracker chips to send the stabilizing waves."

"TRACKER CHIPS?!"

"Anyway, what do you need? Hurry up and tell me what's up. We kinda busy with some ninjas," The tech girl commented as they heard a girly scream in the back ground as Tanya turned to comment, "Cam that's just cruel. Kill him first."

"Tanya, focus! We don't care what's going on! Kendall, Kristen, and Ray have been kidnapped! Get Kylie now!"

* * *

><p>Alex: Again sorry about the six months. Review and thanks.<p> 


End file.
